Sous protection
by choco-snapies
Summary: ‘Protège le’ Ces mots résonnent dans la tête de Hermione. Suite à la demande d’une mystérieuse créature, la griffondor se retrouve entre autre interdite d’accès à la bibliothèque ! Mais surtout plongée dans des aventures parfois drôles comme parfois tragi
1. Au commencement de toute chose

**SOUS PROTECTION**

_Kikooo !_

_Voici la fabuleuse association des Choco-snapies, connues par certains sous les noms de Melinda Potauxroses et Witchia._

_Résumé : '__Protège-le' Ces mots résonnent dans la tête de Hermione. Suite à la demande d'une mystérieuse créature, la griffondor se retrouve entre autre interdite d'accès à la bibliothèque ! Mais surtout plongée dans des aventures parfois drôles comme parfois tragiques. Saurez-vous percer le mystère ?_

_Rating : à priori K_

_Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, tout est à la magnifique J K Rowling. Et nous ne touchons aucun sou de cette fanfic._

_Couple : Hermione Granger / Severus Rogue._

_Cette fic est faite sous le principe des cadavres exquis c'est-à-dire que l'une de nous écrit une phrase puis l'autre la suivante etc. Mais, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, on a rapidement dépassé la courte phrase… donc c'est plutôt paragraphe après paragraphe, puis chapitre après chapitre ! Cette histoire nous apporte beaucoup de joie et j'espère (moi c'est witchia) qu'elle est communicative ! Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à dire :_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_ooOoo_

**Chapitre 1 : Au commencement de toute chose il y a une femme**

Un tintement de tambour s'entendait ; après réflexion ils se rendirent compte que le bruit venait du parc de Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, intrigués, se rendirent sur les lieux ; ils y virent un spectacle des plus étranges : sur les eaux calmes du lac, une forme humaine dansait.

La créature, car on ne pouvait l'appeler autrement, jouait sur les eaux, inconsciente de son public ; ses cheveux bouclés ondulaient au rythme de son chant, une comptine enfantine. Elle était transparente.

Le trio avança jusqu'à la berge, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Seulement, il ne fallait pas compter sur un Ron maladroit, celui-ci réussit, on ne sait comment, à glisser sur des feuilles mortes. La douce mélodie s'arrêta soudainement. Tous étaient pétrifiés ; le roux n'avait qu'une envie, se relever et s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais celles-ci n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir lui obéir.  
La jeune femme fit face aux trois intrus, son mouvement ne créa aucune onde sur le lac, d'ailleurs, tout était calme, peut-être même trop. Son chant reprit sur des notes plus graves et plus fortes. Elle ancra son regard azur dans celui d'Hermione.

- Protège-le.  
Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Elle disparut alors aussi soudainement qu'un rêve laissant les élèves du parc engourdis.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

-Vous avez bien vu la même chose que moi? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Un hochement de tête le lui confirma.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille tournait à cent à l'heure, on aurait presque pu voir des volutes de fumée sortir par ses oreilles. Malheureusement pour elle, son esprit rationnel n'arrivait pas à gérer toutes les informations : pour la première fois de sa vie, la Miss-je-sais-tout était désemparée!

Elle prit alors sa décision :  
-Il faut aller voir Dumbledore !

Les deux garçons ne cherchèrent même pas à contester, encore sous le choc.

Le trio coura jusqu'au château. Hermione sentit alors une présence étrangère entre ses seins, elle y porta sa main et sentit, à travers les couches de tissus, un lourd médaillon.

Arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, Harry et Ron racontèrent cet étrange épisode ; les commentaires de Ron sur la beauté sans pareille de la créature firent tiquer Hermione mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bien les enfants. Dit Dumbledore reposé sur son fauteuil. Je dois dire que c'est assez incongru... Je vais voir pour augmenter la sécurité du parc mais, à ce que vous m'avez dit, cela ressemblait plus à un conseil qu'à un avertissement.

Le vieil homme dégusta un dragée surprise de Berthie Crochue puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione Granger.

- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant un bonbon.

- Non. Rien à ajouter.

Elle sentait le poids du médaillon tirer son cou. Sans en comprendre la raison, son cœur lui disait qu'elle devait garder cela secret. Elle ne s'inquiéta même pas de penser ainsi.

Le soir vint. Elle attendit de ne plus entendre les babillages de Parvati et Lavande, puis elle jeta différents sorts de protection autour de son lit et ouvrit le médaillon.

Une douce lueur en sortit, ses rideaux et ses couvertures prirent une teinte vert-d'eau.  
"Mon Dieu" dit Hermione dans un murmure.

Devant ces yeux émerveillés s'étalaient de somptueuses collines marines, elles formaient une myriade de verts : de l'émeraude, du jade, de l'opaline, en passant par la couleur tendre du vert amande, ou celle plus riche du malachite. Ce tapis de verdure s'étalait à perte de vue, réclamant qu'on s'y repose.

Elle remarqua alors des petites choses mouvantes qui jouaient dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler les herbes hautes. Les formes scintillantes semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus, Hermione poussa un petit cri de stupeur et fut bien heureuse d'avoir poser également un sort d'insonorisation.

Une sirène ! Ses longs cheveux roux formaient une auréole flamboyante autour de son doux visage. Ces formes sensuelles devaient avoir attiré plus d'un marin au fond des eaux. Sa queue était recouverte d'écailles bleue-nuit, parsemées de cobalt ici et là ; elle fouettait, impatiente, les algues sous elle, et fixait son regard d'onyx dans celui de la jeune fille.

La gryffondor se sentit alors mal à l'aise : cette créature pouvait-elle vraiment la voir ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée dans le paysage marin d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés de perles. Hermione la reconnut, c'était la créature qu'ils avaient vue sur le lac. La néréide sembla également la reconnaître, mais alors qu'un ronflement se faisait entendre, l'image dans l'œil du médaillon disparut.

Hermione sursauta brusquement, puis attrapa sa baguette et, d'un « Lumos », s'assura du bon état du médaillon. Elle passa un doigt sur l'intérieur nacré, espérant vainement que l'image fantastique réapparaîtrait, mais il n'en fut rien.

Elle le referma doucement et admira, d'un œil expert, la gravure à sa surface. Le trait était fin et délicat, sûrement le travail d'une femme à en juger par le soin de l'œuvre. C'était la représentation d'une sirène, les bras levés au ciel, ses yeux grands ouverts dépourvus d'iris lui donnaient l'air d'une déesse. Sa bouche ouverte laissait à penser qu'elle chantait. Enfin, sa longue queue formait des entrelacs dans la partie basse du médaillon. Le reste était occupé par l'imposante chevelure de la sirène déployée autour de son visage sévère, comme animé d'une vie propre.  
Le tout faisait penser à une figure mystique et ancienne, certainement antérieure à l'Histoire de Poudlard.

ooOoo

_A suivre._

_Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Cette association est fructueuse ? Alors dites-le-nous ! _

_To be continued. Par les choco-snapies !_


	2. L'appel de Cymodarée

**SOUS PROTECTION**

_Nous voilà repartie avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ca n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai des yeux partout ! Je vous observe à travers mon écran, je vois vos mains fébriles agiter la souris ou taper sur le clavier afin de faire descendre cette maudite page et de pouvoir commencer votre lecture… Vous êtes devenu accro, non seulement à cette petite fic, mais aussi au chocolat ! MOUHAHA ! rire diabolique Les Choco-snapies ont encore frappé ! Mais là, c'est la partie dérangée de ce duo de choc qui parle (Mélinda Potauxroses). J'espère que certain auront survécu à la crise de manque, dû à cette très longue note. _ _Je vous laisse déguster en paix ! _

_Mais n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, la plaque de chocolat se vend très cher au marché noir, et les reviews sont très recherchée…._

_Résumé : 'Protège-le' Ces mots résonnent dans la tête de Hermione. Suite à la demande d'une mystérieuse créature, la griffondor se retrouve entre autre interdite d'accès à la bibliothèque ! Mais surtout plongée dans des aventures parfois drôles comme parfois tragiques. Saurez-vous percer le mystère ?_

_Rating : à priori K_

_Disclamer : rien ne nous appartient, tout est à la magnifique J K Rowling. Et nous ne touchons aucun sou de cette fanfic._

_Couple : Hermione Granger / Severus Rogue._

_ooOoo_

Chapitre 2 : l'appel de Cymodarée 

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'aucune âme vivante (ou morte) n'avait vu Hermione Granger sortir de la bibliothèque à part pour aller en cours. Plus isolée que jamais, elle passait ses heures à rechercher le médaillon dans les livres.   
Harry et Ron arrivèrent avec des sandwichs cachés dans leurs sacs.

- Hermione, arrête, ça devient flippant tu sais... dit Ron. C'est devenu une vraie obsession pour toi que de trouver qui était cette fille.

- Mais c'est sûrement important... Dit-elle le nez toujours dans son bouquin. On ne peut pas laisser passer cet avertissement ! 

- Hermione, souffla Harry, tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix... 

A ces mots elle leva ses yeux bleuis par la fatigue pour les scruter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ? Elle ne le comprit que bien trop tôt en voyant Mc Gonagall la regarder désolée. 

- Miss Granger, ça n'est plus possible. Sachez que l'Ordre aussi se renseigne sur ce fait ; il faut arrêter. Et, pour être sure que vous allez cesser cette lubie, je vous interdis la bibliothèque.

Les lèvres de Hermione tremblèrent tandis que son teint blêmissait. Ils.. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.. Ils ne pouvaient pas... non...

- Et j'interdis à Mr Potter de vous prêter sa cape d'invisibilité !

Mc Gonagall s'en alla, intransigeante. S'en suivit un regard haineux, plein de déception, de mépris et de rancœur, que Hermione lança à ses deux anciens amis. Elle fit son sac en quatrième vitesse et poussa violemment Harry en sortant de sa chapelle d'où elle venait d'être bannie. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils le payeraient.

Hermione monta jusqu'à son dortoir, balança son sac à travers la pièce et se jeta sur son lit, rageuse. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, libérant ainsi tout le stress accumulé. Jamais elle ne pourrait trouver de réponses, et surtout, jamais elle ne pardonnerait la trahison des deux garçons ! Alors que son corps était secoué de spasmes, ses bras allongés devant elle s'étaient enfoncés sous l'oreiller. Là, ses doigts rencontrèrent la douceur du velours. Ces sanglots s'arrêtèrent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient venus, et, se redressant, elle referma soigneusement les rideaux de son lit. Puis elle plongea la main sous son coussin, et en retira la pochette noire dans laquelle elle avait glissé le médaillon.

Au début, elle l'avait porté sur elle, restant prudente par rapport au vol potentiel de ses affaires dans le dortoir. Mais son comportement étrange avait alerté le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Rogue. En effet, elle avait pris l'habitude de caresser le médaillon à travers sa robe, le regard absent. Son manque d'attention n'était pas passé inaperçu, et elle avait peur qu'ils ne fassent le rapprochement entre cela et les évènements précédents. 

Elle s'était résonnée en songeant que si les bécasses, avec qui elle partageait la même chambre, avaient décidé de regarder dans ses affaires : d'une, elle s'en serait rendu compte, soigneuse comme elle était, et de deux, elles l'auraient fait depuis longtemps et auraient abandonné l'idée de recommencer, ne voyant pas ce qui aurait pu intéresser ces commères.

Elle s'assit confortablement contre le montant du lit, et sortit le médaillon de son étui. Elle admira encore une fois sa surface brillante, puis l'ouvrit. Une petite étincelle verte apparut alors au creux du bijou, et, comme pour la première fois, le paysage aquatique apparut devant ses yeux. Cette fois, une personne l'attendait. La jeune néréide était assise en tailleur, laissant le vent marin jouer avec ses longs cheveux dorés.

Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois, mais la jeune fille était en tenue d'Eve. Elle fut alors heureuse que les algues la cache en partie : la Gryffondor était d'un naturel très pudique et supportait très mal la vue d'un corps nu.

-Bonjour, Hermione, je t'attendais.

L'interpellée écarquilla les yeux !

-Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

La créature émit un rire cristallin, avant de répondre de sa voix douce :

- Je me nomme Cymodarée, la calmante. J'apaise le cœur des hommes et par mon chant, je les sors des ténèbres. Malheureusement, je ne peux accomplir ma mission, et l'être que je dois protéger est hors de ma portée. Nos mondes ne sont plus reliés et je ne peux plus emprunter le passage qui existait jadis. C'est donc à toi que je confie la tâche qui m'incombe. Ce médaillon m'appartient, je t'en fais cadeau, il te sera d'une grande aide pour atteindre ton but.

Un chant doux et voluptueux s'éleva dans les airs. Hermione sentit son corps s'engourdir avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_A suivre…_


	3. Who's who

Coucou !

Ici Witchia en direct de ffnet ! J'avoue, le dernier chapitre était assez court… (qui a dit très ?) Mais au fil du temps ceux-ci sont de plus en plus long. A présent nous avons chacune écrit un chapitre l'une après l'autre, qui a deviné l'auteur de celui-ci ? J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'y ai pris en tout cas beaucoup de plaisir. Merci encore une fois Melinda pour cette merveilleuse idée de cadavre !

Be Happy.

**Chapitre 3 : Who's who**

_- Ce médaillon m'appartient, je t'en fais cadeau, il te sera d'une grande aide pour atteindre ton but. ___

_Un chant doux et voluptueux s'éleva dans les airs. Hermione sentit son corps s'engourdir avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil._

- Où suis-je ? S'exclama Hermione.

Elle se rendit vite compte de l'inutilité de sa question en parcourant plus attentivement les lieux. Elle était plongée sous l'eau en face de Cymodarée, enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut tout d'abord avant de s'apercevoir que c'était impossible. Elle pouvait respirer librement. Sa peau ne ressentait pas le froid de l'eau, ses cheveux ne volaient pas dans les courants. Elle regarda ses mains : elle était transparente, comme la néréide lorsqu'elle leur était apparue quelques jours plus tôt.  
Elle se rappela des dernières paroles de la créature et lui demanda tout naturellement :

- Qui dois-je protéger ? Est-ce Harry ?

La néréide la fixait et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de baisser son regard, impressionnée.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ne le vois pas, je ne peux que le sentir. S'il se tenait dans la même pièce que moi je le reconnaîtrai instantanément mais c'est un sentiment si subtil qu'une personne inexpérimentée comme toi ne le repérerait pas.

- Alors comment saurai-je qui il est ? Demanda Hermione énervée. Et d'ailleurs comment dois-je l'aider ?

- Je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite à ta seconde question. Ce sera à toi de scruter son âme pour en trouver les failles et les guérir. Pour ce qui est de le trouver, il te faut avoir un contact étroit. Ainsi, tu sauras. 

- Un contact étroit ?

Vraiment, dans quelle histoire s'était-elle fourrée ? Son esprit resta malgré tout calme. Dans ses longues séances de lecture, à défaut de trouver quelque chose sur le médaillon elle avait appris que les néréides étaient des créatures bonnes que l'on pouvait qualifier comme des opposées aux sirènes. Les sirènes par leur chant faisaient se noyer ou se perdre les marins alors que les néréides aidaient les gens en perdition à retrouver leur route et les apaisaient de leurs fardeaux. Un point dans un livre l'avait cependant marquée : certaines néréides abandonnaient leur rôle de protectrices et se mettaient à servir leurs propres intérêts. La néréide lui répondit de sa voix neutre :

- Un simple baiser te permettra d'être sûre que tu t'adresses à la bonne personne. Tu le sentiras en toi. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, dis-le-moi. Bonne chance.

Hermione sentit sa tête s'alourdir. Le paysage aquatique disparut comme un château de sable balayé par les vagues. Elle était au pays des rêves.

ooOoo 

– Mon dieu Hermione, tu ne nous as pas réveillées ! Hurla Parvati sortant ainsi la gryffondor de son profond sommeil. 

Elle regarda mollement l'heure sur sa table de chevet et hurla à son tour. Il était 7h50, elles commençaient à 8h00. Habituellement elle était la première levée et allumait la lumière de la salle réveillant ainsi ses camarades féminines. Son cerveau se mit à bouillir, elle se dépêcha de se mettre en état, tirant férocement sur ses cheveux emmêlés et s'y remettant à trois fois pour nouer sa cravate. A peu près présentable, elle courut en cours d'Histoire de la magie laissant les autres filles se disputer les douches.  
Le cours, comme d'habitude très ennuyeux, lui permit de réfléchir en même temps qu'elle prenait des notes. Elle se souvint du rêve de cette nuit et des instructions de Cymodarée.

Il te suffira de l'embrasser. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle se pencha discrètement vers Harry à sa droite qui était à moitié somnolent. Quelle autre personne cela pouvait être ? Harry devait tuer Voldemort. Cela aurait rendu n'importe qui en perdition, sans compter son passé qu'il portait comme un fardeau. De plus, son manque d'assurance et de maturité jouait en sa défaveur. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper de personne. 

- Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Susurra-t-elle pour elle-même. 

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione le fixa avec incompréhension puis décida de se jeter à l'eau :

- Oui. Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais me chercher 'Le dogme arithmantique de Circé' à la bibliothèque ? J'en ai besoin pour un devoir en arithmancie. Tu me le rapportes dans la salle sur demande après les cours, à 17h ?

- Bien sûr Hermione. Vraiment, je m'en veux pour l'interdiction de la bibliothèque. Mais comprends-nous, on se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Elle lui sourit amicalement puis il lui rendit son sourire avant de se remettre à noter le cours de Binns. A cet instant Hermione lui jeta un regard digne de Rogue. Evidemment qu'elle lui en voulait ! 

ooOoo 

L'horloge marquait à présent 17h08. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Hermione se décida à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle sur demande. Elle observa de nouveau furtivement les lieux. La pièce s'était changée en un salon cosy avec quatre sièges en rond et un long bar garni de différents alcools. Elle se leva pour se servir un verre de brandy qu'elle but cul sec avant de se rasseoir. Deux minutes passèrent quand Harry ouvrit la porte.  
Il déposa sur la table le lourd manuscrit que Hermione prit dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. En vérité, elle avait vraiment besoin de ce livre pour son devoir.

- Voilà ton pavé Hermione ! Lui dit-il mi-amusé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas lire ces 1173 pages ! 

Il était toujours debout et elle se leva pour se placer à un mètre de lui.

- Sympa ici. Ajouta-t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais tes devoirs dans la salle sur demande.

- Mais je ne les fais pas ici. Répondit-t-elle.

Elle ne fit pas attention à son air surpris et se décida à passer à l'offensive. Elle fit un pas vers lui puis scella ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Elle s'appuya davantage contre lui. Elle se sentait… bizarre ! Non, décidément, à part à présent une grande honte elle ne ressentait rien.

Elle se dégagea de sa bouche et observa son ami. Celui-ci était tétanisé et son teint pâle ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

- Hermione… je… je… je… bredouilla-t-il.

- Harry, pardonne-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Hier soir j'ai reçu une lettre de Viktor où il me disait qu'il ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole et qu'il me détestait. Ca m'a fait si mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. Je crois que je n'ai pas les idées claires ces temps-ci. 

Et l'oscar de la meilleure actrice est attribué à…

- Ce n'est rien. Bégaya-t-il encore sous le choc. On oublie. 

Il s'en alla la tête au sol, lui lançant un faible sourire avant de partir. Elle ne s'en était pas si mal tirée. Mais si ce n'était pas Harry alors qui était-ce ? Cela pourrait être n'importe lequel de ces adolescents en crise. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas embrasser tous les hommes de Poudlard. Elle aurait l'air d'une traînée ou d'une folle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

La dite solution se révéla à elle deux jours plus tard alors qu'elle tricotait des chaussettes pour les elfes de maison. C'était brillant. Bien sûr cela demanderait une grande organisation et un certain travail sur elle-même mais ça pouvait marcher ! Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

ooOoo 

Elle avait réussi. Le lendemain matin, arrivée la première à la Grande Salle elle attendait le sourire aux lèvres.   
Dumbledore fit alors tinter son verre avec sa petite cuillère lorsque la salle fut comble.

- Chers élèves des différentes maisons et chers professeurs. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Ce samedi qui vient est organisé une grande fête pour récolter des fonds pour la SALE, association présidée par notre préfète de Gryffondor Hermione Granger. A cette occasion auront lieu différentes expositions payantes dont des séances de voyance dirigées par le professeur Trelawney, des lancements de tartes à la crème sur le professeur Rogue (NDA : PTDR, NE ME TUE PAS !) et un concours de baisers dirigé par Miss Granger. La fête se terminera par un grand bal. Vous êtes bien sûr tous invités à venir. Bon appétit.

A suivre… 

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis !

Le nouveau chapitre arrivera dimanche prochain !


	4. Mon Dieu, que votre volonté soit fête

**SOUS PROTECTION**

Alors, prêt pour un nouveau voyage? Vos ceintures sont bien attachées? Bien. Maintenant, ouvrez bien grand les yeux, laissez votre esprit faire corps avec l'histoire. Vous êtes maintenant en état d'hypnose, vous êtes sous mon contrôle ; répétez cela : _"Nous obéissons à **Melinda Potauxroses**!"._ C'est bien, maintenant, _"Nous allons poster une review"_, OUI, excellent!

Quand vous aurez lu le nombre 3, la seule chose que vous désirerez le plus au monde sera de poster une review, et vous n'aurez plus aucuns souvenirs de ce qui vient de se passer :

1...

-

-

2...

-

-

3!

Et un chapitre, UN! Sortit tout droit de mon cerveau bouillant d'imagination, le plus créatif...hum, j'arrête! C'est le thé, c'est pas bon pour mes pauvres petits neurones en manque de synapses! Je vais plutôt vous laissez lire le chapitre qui suit!

**_Bonne lecture !_**

o0O0o

**Chapitre 4 : ****Mon ****Dieu****, que votre ****volonté ****soit ****fête**

Hermione tiqua à l'évocation de son professeur de potion. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée des tartes. Elle fixa le directeur, perplexe, et vit dans le fond de ses yeux bleu quelque chose qui la glaça : les étincelles qui y dansaient normalement s'éclataient maintenant sur un morceau de lambada. C'était sûr, Albus Dumbledore venait de faire un sale coup.

«Par Merlin !… » La folie du directeur n'était manifestement pas qu'une rumeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Rogue : il était passé d'un joli blanc-aspirine à un vert cadavérique. Elle se demanda alors s'il n'allait pas mourir dans les prochaines secondes.  
Il réussit tout de même à reprendre son air morne habituel, mais ce au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il planta son regard d'onyx dans celui de la gryffondor, elle crut un bref instant qu'il allait lui lancer un Avada Kedavra.

Elle tourna rapidement son visage vers son assiette et essaya de se faire toute petite. Peine perdue, tous les 7e années (sauf serpentard) vinrent la remercier de ce si beau cadeau de fin d'année, il leur était enfin possible de se venger du Bâtard des cachots. Les autres années, en revanche, se firent plus discrètes. Ils leur restaient encore quelques années à survivre en potions, mais ils jubilaient quant au sort de Rogue.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle et le directeur du intervenir :  
« Je sais combien cette nouvelle est enthousiasmante mais vous aurez tout le temps d'en parler dans vos dortoirs. »  
Il fit mine de se rasseoir mais reprit la parole :  
« Bien entendu, tous les élèves sont invités à proposer des projets pour l'ouverture de stands ce samedi. Vous avez jusqu'à mercredi soir pour les donner à vos préfets qui viendront ensuite me les remettre. »

Cette fois, ce furent les chuchotements qui emplirent la salle. S'en fut trop pour notre cher Severus qui préféra se réfugier dans ses appartements.

Hermione imita son professeur en prétextant du travail à terminer. Elle se rendit à son dortoir pour faire le programme de samedi. Elle avait terriblement peur que ce jour arrive, et surtout du concours de baiser…

o0O0o

Le vendredi matin on pouvait voir dans chacune des salles communes l'affiche suivante :

« **Programme de la soirée caritative**

(Rendez-vous dans la grande salle !)

A **19h**, elle débutera par un repas payant (5 noises par personne). Etant donné que ce sont eux les premiers concernés, les elfes vous présenteront une danse qu'ils auront eux-mêmes composé et qui remplacera de ce fait, les jeux prévus.

A** 20h**, seront ouverts les stands suivants (2 noises pour chaque entrée) :

- « Weasley and co » : présentation avec démonstrations des dernières nouveautés des jumeaux Weasley.  
- « Aux portes du mystère » : Le professeur Trelawney avec l'aide de ses deux assistantes (Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown), vous dévoilera votre avenir par la méthode de votre choix (tarot, boule de cristal, feuille de thé ou de choux, coquillage, bâtonnets).  
- « A la découverte des potopouilles disparus » : après ses multiples aventures passées dans L'Himalaya, Luna Lovegood nous retrace l'histoire de ses charmantes bestioles.  
- « Amour, Sorcellerie et beauté » : ou comment en trois coups de baguettes, Cho chang peut vous faire passer de grenouille à Princesse.  
- « Nott et Menottes » : exposition sur les méthodes de tortures dans le monde sorcier, du XVe siècle à nos jours.  
- « Ch'est bon mais ch'ais chaussettes » : Dobby, un elfe affranchi, nous présente tous les plaisirs de la liberté, notamment celui de pouvoir collectionner les chaussettes.

A **21h30**, le concours de baisers :  
Dans une première partie, ce seront les filles qui désigneront le « Roi des patins ».  
Ensuite les rôles s'inverseront et ce seront aux garçons d'élire la « Reine des pelles ».

Les juges ne pourront pas voir les concurrents(es) et ce, dans un soucis de partialité. (ceux-ci seront camouflés à l'aide d'une forme de sortilège de désillusion).  
Les juges auront comme tache d'attribuer une note de 1 à 10 à chaque concurrent. Le gagnant sera donc celui qui aura la meilleure moyenne.

Pour les inscriptions, veuillez noter vos noms et prénoms en bas de la feuille. Colonne de gauche pour les garçons et colonne de droite pour les filles.

Quant à ceux qui ne désirent pas participer à ce concours, le lancer de tartes sera ouvert au même moment (3 noises la tarte + 10 mornilles pour choisir un autre parfum).

A **minuit**, le bal pourra commencer.

Je tiens à remercier Miss Granger pour m'avoir fait part de cette si brillante idée et tous les élèves pour leurs propositions.

L'ensemble des gains sera reversé à la SALE, et servira à améliorer la condition de vie des elfes de maison.

Pensez à leur donner un bonbon au citron, ils sont excellents pour la gorge.

Le directeur,

Albus Dumbledore »

ooOoo

Le reste de la journée fut un véritable calvaire pour toute l'équipe professorale :

Par exemple, pendant les cours de métamorphose, les élèves envoyaient des confettis magiques qui scandaient à travers la classe « Vive Poudlard ! Vive Poudlard ! Et ses têtes de lards » et d'autres slogans aussi peu élaborés.

En Enchantement, c'était des « pêtaproutes » qui pleuvaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Encore une invention made in Weasley : ce pétard avait la fâcheuse manie de libérer des odeurs nauséabondes quand il éclatait au sol, et on pouvait ainsi sentir les délicats parfums de l'œuf pourri et de la nourriture en décomposition, celui plus épicé des égouts, ou encore l'odeur plus âcre du pet.

En botanique, ce n'était guère mieux : ces sales cornichons n'avaient pas manqué d'imagination ! Entre les mandragores transformées en œufs de Pâques ou les lierres enroulés de 1001 rubans colorés, la pauvre Madame Chourave ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Cependant, c'est dans les cachots que se passaient les choses les plus horribles et les plus inimaginables. Depuis 17 ans d'enseignement, la salle de potions n'avait enregistré pas plus de 50 décibels pendant les cours causés par le bruit des sacs et des chaudrons. Et voilà qu'un nouveau record s'établissait : 80 décibels à cause des bavardages. Rogue lui-même n'en revenait pas ! A croire que toute son autorité s'était envolée ! Il intima le silence et continua son cours dans une atmosphère des plus morbides.

ooOoo

Tout le monde fut heureux de voir les cours se terminer. Tous sauf un.  
Le pauvre et tendre Sévérus se morfondait dans son salon, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main et dans l'autre, une bouteille de vodka.  
Sur sa table s'étalait tous les alcools qu'il avait en réserve, en espérant que la cuite qu'il allait se prendre provoquerait une gueule de bois monstrueuse, et qu'il l'empêcherait de participer à ce maudit concours de tartes.

Son plan aurait pu réussir si ce cher Albus n'était pas passé le voir aux aurores. Il le trouva dans un état plus que pitoyable et s'empressa de le remettre d'aplomb en quelques coups de baguettes. Il était hors de question que le clou du spectacle soit indisponible.

« -Sévérus, allez prendre une douche, je vous prie. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien.  
-Quoi… ? Son cerveau semblait être HS, et sortir une phrase complète était trop demander pour le moment.  
-Allez vous laver. Le sortilège est en train d'agir et l'eau fraîche ne fera qu'accélérer son processus.  
-hurrg..oui…douche.

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et n'en ressortit que pour aller déjeuner. L'après-midi se déroula dans un calme morne. Tous les élèves étaient partis s'enfermer dans leur tour pour se faire une beauté.

Les affiches avaient été enlevé et les professeurs, à l'aide des elfes, préparaient la grande salle pour le soir.  
Sur le mur de droite s'étalaient des tables rondes où les élèves pourraient s'installer pour manger et un buffet dirigé par Flitwick et MacGonagall (il fallait s'assurer que tous le monde paye).  
Au fond, la table des professeurs avait été enlevée, laissant l'estrade vide pour la danse des elfes et le concours de baiser.  
A gauche les stands formaient un grand cercle, le tout surveillé par des elfes. Ils avaient pour ordre de transformer en gnomes les élèves qui ne donnaient pas les 2 noises pour chaque stand.

Puis l'horloge située dans le hall sonna 19h. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et une multitude s'élève se précipita à l'intérieur, bourse à la main.

Les festivités pouvaient commencer !  
Pendant une heure, les adolescents regardèrent les elfes se trémousser, affublés de toges à l'effigie de Poudlard.

Certains avaient un sourire aux lèvres ou riaient franchement. D'autres préféraient fermer les yeux et se boucher les oreilles, de peur d'en avoir des nausées.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement. « Weasley and co » attira bien entendu les foules, au plus grand damne des professeurs. Et chose étonnante, « A la découverte des potopouilles disparus » eut également son petit succès.  
Les greluches se précipitaient chez « Amour, sorcellerie et beauté », et les futurs mangemorts chez « Nott et menottes ».

Dobby ne reçut que deux visites : celles de Harry et Ron, Hermione ne pouvant pas se dégager de ses obligations de superviseur. Elle préparait le concours de baiser qui approchait à grands pas. Pour l'occasion, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un savant chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles.  
Pour le maquillage, elle avait demandé à ses « copines de chambres » de la mettre en valeur.  
Un trait noir sous ses yeux en soulignait toute la profondeur et les tons légèrement ocres de ses paupières lui donnaient une sensualité toute particulière. Ces lèvres paraissaient charnues grâce au baume transparent qu'elle y avait apposé, et les garçons la regardaient avec envie.  
Son corps lui-même invitait au plaisir charnel, ses courbes étaient montrées avec une volupté et une pointe de pudeur grâce au tissu satiné de sa robe noire. Les garçons la regardaient d'un œil nouveau, comme si l'écrin venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser voir au monde le trésor qu'il renfermait.

Le moment tant attendu arriva enfin. Les garçons se mirent en place derrière un cadre en bois de plusieurs mètres de long qui avait été enchanté pour masquer leurs identités. On ne voyait plus que des silhouettes filiformes et identiques. Les filles purent enfin tester leurs prouesses buccales.

Au premier candidat, Hermione hésita quelques instants puis posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien ne se produisit et il en fut de même pour les cinquante autres candidats qu'elle nota au pif.

La première partie s'acheva par l'élection de Blaise Zabini. Elle ne participa pas à la deuxième, sachant qu'il y aurait les même garçons, mais cette fois dans le rôle de juges.

Elle alla se chercher une bière-au-beurre et aperçut, dans un coin sombre, le professeur Rogue occupé à se nettoyer le visage.  
Elle eut alors un pincement au cœur en pensant à l'humiliation qu'il avait dû subir par sa faute. Elle alla à sa rencontre et lui proposa la bouteille qu'elle avait à la main.

« -Non merci Miss Granger. Je pense qu'un Whisky pur-feu serait plus approprié. »

Elle ne sut que répondre et fut soudain obnubilée par les lèvres de son professeur.

Et si c'était lui, pensa-t-elle.

Elle tendit de nouveau la bouteille vers son professeur : « Tenez-moi ça ». Alors qu'il prenait l'objet, Hermione passa sa main derrière sa nuque et d'un geste vif, plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Rogue.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur pulser au niveau de son nombril, comme un signal.

Le bruit du verre cassé la fit cesser ce doux contact. Sévérus la regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Il recula d'un pas et s'enfuit presque en courant de la grande salle.

Heureusement, leur échange était passé inaperçu : Susan Bones venait d'être élue reine.

o0O0o

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous avez une envie folle de cliquer sur le bouton violet, à gauche? C'est une bonn chose! (o)


	5. Et après ?

Kikooo !

Voici le retour des choco-snapies après une légère absence. Qui a dit qu'on va brûler Witchia pour son retard ? Je vous retiens vous là… Et oui, tout est de ma faute et même que j'ai même pas d'excuse. Bref, ce nouveau chapitre est là, un peu court j'avoue, mais le suivant sera mis en ligne dès dimanche matin, promiiiiiiis.

En tout cas, grâce à ce petit retard, à un chapitre très dur et aux maths (si si ça a un rapport), Melinda et moi-même votre servante Witchia savons vers quoi nous allons, et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura au moins 25 chapitres. Miaaaaam !

Et maintenant…. Place au chapitre !

**Chapitre 5 : Et après ?**

Hermione resta immobile, elle était comme figée par cet instant surréaliste. Finalement elle se réveilla lorsque Harry et Ginny vinrent la rejoindre.

- Pauvre Rogue ! S'esclaffa Harry.

- Hein ? Dit Hermione en croyant qu'il parlait du baiser. Dis plutôt que c'est moi qui suis à plaindre !

- Avoue quand même qu'avoir été embrassé par une trentaine de garçons est moins désagréable que de se faire lancer des tartes par ses propres élèves. Dit-il une pointe de malice sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant de cet heureux souvenir.

La jeune femme acquiesça, pensive. Sur l'estrade Blaise et Susan s'échangeaient leurs amygdales après avoir reçu chacun une couronne en argent. De longs applaudissements s'en suivirent, stoppés par le directeur du château.

- Très chers élèves, dit Dumbledore de sa voix bienveillante. J'espère que ces attractions vous ont plu, à tous. Mais trêve de longs discours, je ne souhaite pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Que le bal commence !

Soudain des colombes descendirent du plafond et toute la salle se décora de bandes blanches et de fleurs de lys. Les tenues des écoliers se transformèrent, comme par magie, en robes et smokings blancs, et, sur l'estrade, vinrent s'installer un groupe de musique classique. Certains instruments étaient ensorcelés et la douce musique qui s'en échappa envoûta les élèves si bien que des couples se formaient déjà sur la piste.

- Hermione, tu devrais danser avec Ron. Dit Harry avant de proposer lui-même à Ginny de danser avec lui.

La gryffondor repéra le rouquin adossé contre un des piliers de la grande salle. Elle soupira puis se dit qu'après tout elle pouvait bien pour une fois faire le premier pas, même si c'était contre ses principes. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui Luna sortit d'on-ne-sait-où et tira Ron jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Un peu vexée Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Après tout, les préparatifs de la fête lui avaient accaparé toutes ses journées et elle avait mérité une longue nuit de repos. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis elle prévint Harry qui était bien trop préoccupé par le décolleté de la rouquine pour convaincre son amie de rester à la fête, puis elle monta tranquillement jusqu'au dortoir vide.

A l'instant où elle eut dépassé la Grosse Dame sa tenue blanche disparut pour laisser place à son ancienne robe tout aussi jolie. Elle s'aperçut alors que ses pieds la faisaient horriblement souffrir, n'ayant pas eu une minute à elle pour penser à ce genre de contrariétés avant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des talons et des ampoules s'étaient formées au niveau de ses petits doigts de pieds et à l'arrière de son talon.

Elle alla se prendre une douche assez froide, se démaquilla ensuite soigneusement puis elle se passa un peu d'onguent et se jeta un sort de guérison sur ses pieds. Ceux-ci reprirent une couleur de chair plus acceptable dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Affublées d'un long tee-shirt à l'effigie de Hello Kitty, elle s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin. Pattenrond en profita pour s'allonger sur son ventre et récolter de molles caresses. Hermione se repassa alors le fil de la journée dans sa tête. Elle avait embrassé le professeur de potions, et pire que tout, c'était lui qu'elle devait protéger. Jamais l'acariâtre des cachots n'accepterait son aide, et pourtant, il le faudrait bien !

Mon dieu, elle avait embrassé son professeur ! Elle avait beau avoir passé une journée extrêmement chargée, avoir embrassé un nombre innommable d'élèves et avoir une mission importante à accomplir, une seule chose, une chose si futile, lui revenait sans cesse en tête : elle avait embrassé Rogue.

- Il doit être furieux ! Se dit-elle à voix haute.

Caressant toujours Pattenrond, elle se demanda si elle devait tout de suite prévenir Cymodarée sur le fait qu'elle avait découvert la personne qu'elle devait protéger. L'odeur mielleuse de l'onguent redoubla sa fatigue, et elle décida qu'elle s'occuperait de ça demain.

Lorsque les filles de septième année de gryffondor remontèrent, leur vacarme de piaillements et de ragots ne parvinrent pas à réveiller Hermione qui était dans sa phase profonde de sommeil.

ooOoo

Une souris traversa le long couloir. Grise, un morceau de sa queue manquait. Elle passa sous une porte en chêne et observa les alentours. Des feuilles enfermées dans des livres s'étendaient à perte de vue, encastrées dans les murs de la pièce. Ces mêmes murs ne se distinguaient réellement que par la présence de deux autres portes massives. Un bureau imposant reposait près d'une cheminée et, de l'autre coté, une longue table regorgeait de tubes et d'ingrédients en tout genre. L'ambiance studieuse était seulement égayée par la présence d'un tableau représentant une femme brune, vêtue d'une toge bleue de Prusse, remplissant une cruche d'eau depuis une fontaine. L'image ne bougeait pas, fait notable dans un château où tous les personnages des tableaux vont et viennent à leur guise. La souris fit un rapide tour des lieux mais fut peinée de ne pas trouver une seule chose de valeur c'est-à-dire à manger.

Alors qu'elle était à cette constatation fort simple tout de même pour le petit rongeur la porte d'entrée s'éclata au mur. L'arrivée tonitruante chassa des lieux la souris que le maître des cachots n'avait pas remarqué. Il était en effet trop occupé à serrer des poings et à répandre à présent de l'encre rouge sur toutes les malheureuses copies à sa vue pour s'occuper du malheureux rongeur.

Saignant les parchemins d'un T 'comme troll' ses pensées vagabondaient sur cette horrible journée. Heureusement pour lui, ses élèves étaient aussi mauvais en potion qu'en lancer de tartes. Néanmoins il y avait eu Potter. Celui-ci s'y était donné à cœur joie. Pensant certainement que Sévérus ne pouvait pas être pire avec lui qu'à son habitude, il avait essayé tous les parfums disponibles et n'avait jamais loupé son coup.

Rogue fulmina encore plus de rage à ce souvenir et maudit pour des siècles et des siècles Albus et cette maudite gryffondor.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Le souffle de Sévérus lui devint douloureux et il se força à se calmer. Il retrouva rapidement son état stoïque légendaire et se posa plus confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait embrassé qu'il en avait oublié la sensation. Mécaniquement il passa deux de ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure puis grimaça. Sur le coup il avait été incapable d'analyser la situation, pris par surprise, il s'était enfui. A présent il devinait que la Miss-je-sais-tout, pas suffisamment satisfaite de son humiliation précédente, avait décidé de l'abaisser encore plus par ce baiser obscène. Sûrement avait-elle fait un pari avec ses amis et ceux-ci devaient bien rigoler en ce moment.

« La semaine de cours qui vient sera la plus horrible que ces garnements auront connu de toute leur vie » Se promit-il un sourire perfide aux lèvres.

_A suivre…_

Les critiques sont très appréciées, ça aide beaucoup mon moi profond à trouver l'inspiration. A croire que mon cerveau se nourrit vraiment de reviews… Alors à votre bon cœur messieurs dames, ne laissez pas une pauvre auteur mourir de faim et ainsi tomber dans la débilité absolue.


	6. Visite nocturne

Kikoo !

Voici la suite comme promis ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas facile d'être toujours à jour, donc le prochain chapitre sera dans non pas une semaine mais deux semaines. Les chapitres seront par contre plus longs ;)

Bonnes lectures !

**Chapitre 6 : Visite nocturne**

ooOoo

Un éclair s'abattit sur la tour de Gryffondor et un bruit assourdissant réveilla les filles du dortoir. Ce n'était pas le bruit du tonnerre mais le hurlement de peur de Lavande, qui cachait à présent sa tête sous ses draps, qui en était la cause.

Parvati se leva de son lit pour rassurer son amie quand elle cria à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Hermione qui pesta silencieusement contre ces filles qui l'avaient réveillée pour de bon.

Elle tapota par réflexe sur sa table de chevet jusqu'à trouver sa baguette qu'elle prit dans sa main. Vigilance constante.

- Lavande a vu une ombre par la fenêtre ! Et je l'ai vu aussi à l'instant !

Hermione haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire moqueur. Elle se leva pourtant jusqu'à la grande vitre bordée de fer lourd et guetta les mouvements suspects.

Ils étaient à au moins 10 étages au-dessus du sol, et, de là où elle était, Hermione voyait les arbres de la forêt interdite se courber sous la pluie comme un animal se recroquevillant. Des flots d'eau se déversaient sur la corniche et inondaient les gouttières, et les nuages noirs pouvaient faire penser à des formes vivantes.

Hermione se retourna et dit qu'il n'y avait rien quand la vitre se brisa !

Sous la peur la jeune fille porta ses mains à sa tête, serrant toujours précieusement sa baguette, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et inspecta la vitre cassée et la chambre. Tremblantes, les deux autres filles se cachaient sous la couverture. Hermione découvrit alors une chauve-souris allongée, morte, au sol.

- Ce n'est rien les filles. C'est juste une chauve-souris qui s'est perdue. L'orage a dû la prendre par surprise et ces animaux sont presque aveugles. Les ultrasons qu'elle utilise pour se repérer ne doivent pas être très efficaces avec cette lourde pluie.

Parvati fut la première à se rapprocher de l'objet volant identifié, suivie de près par un Pattenrond de plus en plus intéressé par la question.

- Elle est morte ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle rapprochait sa main de l'animal.

Soudain son aile gauche bougea et un cri strident sortit de sa minuscule bouche.

Parvati fit un bond en arrière et écrasa malencontreusement la patte du chat qui s'enfuit dans un long feulement. Peu après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle supplia Hermione de sauver la pauvre bête. De son côté Lavande n'avait jamais paru aussi blême.

« Ce n'est indubitablement pas mon jour » Se dit Hermione.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain chercher de la poudre d'ongle de dragon, connue pour ses propriétés médicinales, et elle en aspergea la tête ensanglantée de la créature. Puis elle récita pendant cinq bonnes minutes des sorts de guérison tout en étant observée et félicitée par ses compagnes de chambre. Les éclairs et bruits de tonnerre au dehors donnaient à la situation un arrière-goût de vieux film de série Z avec Hermione Granger dans le rôle du professeur Frankenstein. Si celle-ci avait su qu'il lui aurait suffi de sauver un rat avec des ailes pour avoir l'amitié et le respect de ces pipelettes, elle l'aurait peut-être fait plus tôt. Ou peut-être pas.

La chauve-souris regarda autour d'elle et Hermione aurait pu jurer la voir faire une moue de dégoût quand elle vit les jeunes filles applaudir autour d'elle. Puis elle s'envola par la vitre cassée avant que Parvati n'ait le temps de l'attraper.

- Dommage, dit la susnommée. Je l'aurai bien apprivoisée.

Hermione répara la vitre puis utilisa un sort de récurvite sur le sol en bas de la fenêtre qui avait été inondé par l'eau de pluie. Ensuite elle demanda à toutes de se coucher rappelant qu'il était 5h du matin !

Quelques instants plus tard –c'est du moins l'impression que Hermione eut– la jeune fille se réveilla douloureusement. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner conséquent accompagné de paroles concernant en majorité la soirée d'hier (plusieurs personnes la remercièrent chaleureusement et une demi-douzaine de garçons la félicitèrent pour sa tenue), elle se mit soigneusement au travail pour rattraper son avance prévue.

En début d'après-midi un 'pop' la fit sursauter et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une petite créature verte aux oreilles à la Yoda et aux yeux globuleux larmoyants.

- Meerrrrciii Hermione Granger ! Dobby et tous les elfes –sauf les méchants elfes de maison qui ne veulent pas se faire payer- vous sont trèèèèèès reconnaissant, Hermione Granger !

Dobby prit la chaussette rouge et jaune à petits pois qui se trouvait sur son oreille droite et se moucha dedans. Ecoeurée par ce spectacle, Hermione tapota le crâne de l'elfe et lui expliqua que c'était tout à fait naturel.

- La maîtresse est trop bonne pour Dobby ! Trop bonne, trop bonne, trop bonne.

- Et bien, merci beaucoup Dobby pour ta gratitude. Et, tu peux partir, si tu le désires.

- Non ! C'est monsieur le grand Dumbledore lui-même qui a envoyé Dobby, Hermione Granger ! Il m'a chargé personnellement de vous remettre les fonds récoltés, monsieur Dumbledore a dit que vous en feriez bon usage, Hermione Granger.

Un nouveau 'pop' se fit entendre et sur le lit de Hermione apparut une cassette en bois verni. Dobby remercia une nouvelle fois Hermione puis disparut. D'abord troublée, elle se dirigea finalement jusqu'à la boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit la quantité d'argent récoltée ! Elle avait de quoi tricoté un pull de la taille de Poudlard !

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la fête aurait eu un si grand succès. Il fallait avouer que le mérite en revenait surtout à Rogue et à son 'attraction'.

Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle pourrait dépenser de manière intelligente cet argent pour la libération des elfes quand une chaleur envahit son estomac. Cette sensation lui rappela aussitôt son baiser échangé –enfin plutôt subi par Rogue. Elle passa ses doigts sous son oreiller et posa au creux de sa main le médaillon. Les reflets des bougies donnaient l'illusion que la chevelure de la femme dansait, poussée par les vents marins, des vagues sous un clair de lune. Hermione vérifia qu'elle était bien seule, mit les protections habituelles puis ouvrit le médaillon.

A suivre… 

Oh toi là. Oui, toi. N'hésite pas à critiquer pour nous faire avancer, ou juste pour nous dire que tu aimes cette fic. A dans deux semaines, dimanche ! Bizouuuuuuuuus.


	7. L'oracle

Voila un nouveau chapitre après deux longues semaines, pour vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices... Ca fait un peu trop solennel, non? Tant mieux, car c'est avec un certain sérieux que je vous annonce que cette fic va s'arrêter-la.

Stop! Je plaisante! Vous allez juste devoir attendre jusqu'au vacances de la toussaint pour avoir un nouveau chapitre, car celui-ci et le dernier que nous ayons écris. Le 8ème est en cours d'écriture pour ne pas dire que j'en suis qu'au début. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si tout se passe ien, nous devrions prendre de l'avance pendant ces prochaines vacances.

Alors fêtez bien Samhain, et je vous laisse lire se chapitre tranquilement...

Bisous à Tous!

_Melinda Potauxroses, une demi choco-snapie!_

o0O0o

**Chapitre 7 : L'oracle**

Hermione eut juste le temps de voir une tache verte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. En réalité, son esprit était séparé de son corps pour permettre à la jeune fille d'arriver dans l'autre monde. 

Cymodarée était là, et en guise de bonjour, lui demanda d'emblée :

-As-tu troué ton protégé ?

Hermione, quelque peu décontenancée par la vivacité de la question, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Oui, seulement, il y a un léger problème… Il s'agit d'un de mes professeurs, et de surcroît, le plus récalcitrant ! A mon avis, il s'opposera à toute aide, surtout celle venant de ma part !

-Parfois la raison ne suffit pas. Peut-être pourrais-tu user de tes charmes ?

-Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Qui plus est qu'il a le double de mon âge !

Cymodarée émit un soupir désolé.

-Vous les humains, donnez trop d'importance au temps ! Vous êtes toujours pressés et vous ne profitez même pas de la vie, de tout ce que la nature a à vous offrir ! Mais j'oublie trop facilement que vous n'êtes que des créatures éphémères…

Elle scruta un moment la gryffondore avant de reprendre.

-Sache cependant qu'il est primordial que tu te rapproches de lui, par n'importe quel moyen ! Plus que la survie d'un homme, c'est celle des liens entre nos mondes qui reposent entre tes mains !

-Vous ne m'aviez jamais parler de ça !

-Suis-moi, Télès t'expliquera mieux que moi ton rôle.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et c'est avec une certain ressentiment qu'elle suivit Cymodarée à travers la plaine algueuse.

ooOoo

La porte claqua violemment, faisant voler quelques éclats de bois dans la pièce. Le maître des cachots était de retour dans son antre.

Non seulement la réunion de mangemorts avait été des plus désagréables, mais en plus, il avait fallu qu'il atterrisse dans la tour des gryffondors ! Et comble de malheur, c'était cette Miss Je-sais-tout-j'allume-tout-le-monde qui l'avait soigné.

A croire que tout les éléments s'étaient ligués contre lui dans le seul but de lui pourrir la vie.

Et pourquoi, POURQUOI (!) son foutu corps réagissait-il ainsi ? Certes, les mains de Granger étaient douces et précises…

-J'ai besoin d'un remontant ! Il se précipita vers son bar et y trouva une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, à la qualité plus que douteuse. Ne se souciant pas de l'aspect légèrement verdâtre du liquide, il but le contenu de la bouteille cul-sec.

Mal lui en prit, car il régurgita aussitôt l'infâme boisson. D'un « récurvite » hésitant, il nettoya ses vomissures et opta pour la bonne vieille douche.

ooOoo

Hermione était étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle gravissait la colline. Bien qu'elle sache que seule son image apparaissait ici, les prodiges de la magie l'émerveillés toujours.

Arrivé au sommet, un poussa un cri de surprise, mêlé de joie.

Devant elle s'étalait une ville aquatique, semblable pour son effervescence, à celle de Londres : les habitants se mouvaient au rythme de l'agitation palpitante, propre aux créatures marines, et qui donnait à cette communauté, le souffle trépidant de la vie. L'incroyable mélange d'espèces formait une prodigieuse mosaïque, comme composée par la main divine d'un artiste exceptionnel.

Au mileu de tout ça, apparaissait un palais imposant formé d'un corail rouge-sang, et dont la forme conique donner l'impression d'un volcan en pleine éruption.

L'édifice trônait là comme une reine dans sont étoffe écarlate. Son architecture était harmonieuse, et le corail rendu lisse par le temps, brillait de mille feux.

Il s'en dégageait une aura mystique, dû en parti aux éclats dorés et rubiconds qui l'auréolaient et qui semblaient danser sous le mouvement de la mer, pareil à une multitude de feux follets.

Tout autour de lui, de petits dômes nacrés s'étalaient, se rajoutant à la parure tel un collier de perles.

-Je te présente la cité d'Atlantis ! Tu peux te sentir honorée, tu es l'une des seules humaines à avoir pu l'admirer.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Atlantis est devenue le refuge du peuple des eaux, y accepter n'importe quel esprit humain serait nous amener à notre perte. Les rêves ne viennent même plus nous effleurer….

Comprends-tu que les humains ne sont plus capables de nous voir, qu'ils sont allés jusqu'à renier notre existence en déclarant que nous n'étions que légende !

-Mais pourtant vous avez votre place auprès des sorciers ? J'ai déjà vu des êtres aquatiques vivre dans le Lac…

-La magie résulte de la complémentarité de chaque monde. Les Hommes se sont éloignés de la Nature et ce sont ainsi éloignés de nous.

-Il existe d'autre Univers !

-Oui. Ici, il y a Atlantis, et bien plus haut dans les cieux, se trouve l'Eden, c'est en tout cas le nom que vous lui donnez. Le monde du feu se trouve à l'écart ; il est habité par des êtres……singuliers mais néanmoins puissants.

Tous ces mondes convergent et fusionnent au sein du tien, en un endroit dissimulé par les brumes…

-Avalon. » Murmura Hermione. Cymodarée acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle observait d'un œil nouveau le paysage qui l'entourait, sachant qu'un lien invisible unissait tout les êtres entre eux. Elle se sentit soudain moins seule, comme une simple feuille accrochée au grand arbre de la vie.

D'un geste de la main, la néréide l'invita à la suivre. Elles contournèrent la cité et se dirigèrent vers une grande torsade argentée, qui se trouvait là en retrait.

Arrivée devant l'entrée, Cymodarée se retourna vers Hermione :

- Il faut maintenant que je te laisse, Télès a demandé à te voir seule.

Hermione pénétra alors dans l'étrange demeure, anxieuse.

L'endroit était obscur, seules quelques sphères disposaient ça et là, dispensaient une faible lueur bleue.

Une voie sèche s'éleva dans la pénombre :

-Approche.

Hermione s'avança et put distinguer une vague silhouette.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une vive lumière apparaissait.

Une fois que ses yeux se furent accoutumés, elle reconnut son interlocutrice. Cette chevelure rousse et cette queue d'un bleu sombre appartenait à la sirène qu'elle avait vu dans le médaillon, la première fois qu'elle l'avait ouvert.

-Sais-tu, jeune humaine, que le médaillon que tu porte appartenait à ma défunte sœur, Molpé ?

La concernée secoua rapidement la tête et serra le bijou tout contre son cœur.

-Prends en soin ; elle l'avait confié aux ancêtres de Cymodarée avant de mourir.

Télès garda le silence un moment, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Je suis la dernière sirène à posséder la vieille connaissance. Je n'apprécie pas du tout que cette stupide néréide ai confié une si lourde tache à une humaine, sans même m'en avoir parlé. Certe elle n'avait pas le choix, et tu es sans doute moins pire qu'une autre.

Il est temps que je te révèle la nature exact de ton rôle.

Elle fit des mouvements complexes avec ses bras, invoquant à elle les puissances des eaux. Elle se mit à chanter une mélodie dont les notes étaient inconnus aux oreilles d'Hermione. Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors : il semblait que toute la lumière était absorbé par son corps, faisant ressortir chacune de ses écailles.

Une aura surnaturel l'entourée, elle avait l'air d'être possédée par un esprit venant de la nuit des temps, pour partager son savoir.

Quand Télès rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient totalement noirs, et de sa gorge s'éleva une voix d'outre-tombe :

_« Naudhiz sera nécessaire pour que s'amorce_

_Gebo, qui fera don de sa force._

_Vos chemins devront se séparer,_

_Pour que Kenaz lui soit montrée_

_Et qu'avec Elhaz, il puisse s'élever._

_D'Uruz, tu seras l'alcôve_

_Mais tu devras combattre les fauves_

_Afin que Berkano soit sauve. »_

Hermione se sentit soudain tirée de toute part, et ramenée brutalement dans son corps.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Une petite review pour nous le faire savoir... 

Je tiens à remercier **septentrion** et **DrDanaScully** pour leur review. Si Witchia n'a pas pu répondre à vos review, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore internet chez elle...

Les prochains chapitres devraient normalement être plus long, on essaiera en tout cas!


	8. Complots

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore tout chaud! N'allez pas trop vite pour le déguster, je ne voudrai pas que vous vous brûliez les doigts!

Merci à **septentrion**, **Ptitoon**, **maryryder**, **DrDanaScully**, **morganne**, **Faëlle** et **AgathePotter** pour leurs reviews.

Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, les noms utilisés pour l'oracle, sont bien ceux de runes. En fesant une recherche sur google, vous pourrez connaître leur signification si vous le souhaitez.

Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter sinon désolée pour le retard...

Gros bisous à vous tous,

Melinda Poutauxroses, demi choco-snapies

o0O0o

**Chapitre 8 : Complots**

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle porta une main à son cou, ayant du mal à respirer. Elle sentit le médaillon, brûlant sous ses doigts. Elle l'enleva immédiatement et le remit sous l'oreiller, bien à l'abri dans la pochette de velours.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il indiquait trois heures. Se sentant incapable de se rendormir, elle préféra sortir du dortoir, trop étouffant à son goût, et descendit dans la salle commune.

Un feu dansait gaiement dans la cheminée, donnant à la grande pièce un air chaleureux et douillet. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil, mais quand elle s'assit dessus, un bruit de papier froissé se fit entendre. Elle se releva immédiatement et prit le magazine qu'elle venait d'écraser. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : il s'agissait du catalogue de « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Elle s'apprêtait à le jeter dans l'âtre, mais une petite voix malsaine, venue des confins de son cerveau, lui souffla le mot « vengeance » à l'oreille.

Elle s'installa confortablement et commença à le feuilleter, intéressée.

o0O0o

Les lueurs de l'aube éclairaient la pièce circulaire. Les objets reprenaient leurs couleurs chatoyantes à mesure que le soleil se levait.

Un animal se faufila entre les pieds des tables, silencieux, les oreilles aux aguets. Sous ses coussinets, il sentait le tapis moelleux s'enfonçait à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta, huma l'air, et reconnut l'odeur familière.

Pattenrond se dirigea vers sa maîtresse endormie, sauta sur ses genoux, et s'efforça de la réveiller à l'aide de coups de tête et de miaulements plaintifs. Il obtint d'abord un « Hmmmmmmmmm » mécontent, puis finalement le réveil de la Gryffondor.

Elle se redressa, frotta ses yeux endormis et regarda son chat.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Miaou ! Il se frotta à elle en ronronnant avec vigueur.

- Je suppose que tu as faim.. ? »

« Miaou » affirmatif.

Elle monta à son dortoir, suivit de son fidèle compagnon. Elle conjura une gamelle et y versa le contenu d'une boîte de Miam'minou.

Pendant son court sommeil, elle avait repensé à Télès et à ses paroles. Tout cela l'obsédait et empêchait son esprit de trouver le repos. Elle essayait de trouver la meilleure signification des runes, mais la fatigue rendait tout cela encore plus flou. Elle décida de mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête et d'y repenser plus tard, quand elle aurait les idées plus claires. Elle retourna à son lit, profitant des quelques heures qui lui restaient encore.

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, son réveil sonnait, accompagné par une berceuse. Hermione écouta la musique avec beaucoup de plaisir. Elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain que son réveil avait une sonnerie désagréable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, quand elle réalisa d'où provenait le bruit.

Elle glissa brusquement sa main sous l'oreiller et en ressortit le médaillon. Il vibrait et il émanait une chaleur surnaturelle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une entité vivante. La sirène gravait dessus se mouvait tel un serpent, sa bouche suivait les intonations de la musique : c'était elle qui chantait ! Hermione resta pétrifier devant ce spectacle. Elle entendit alors une voix étrange s'insinuer dans sa tête, et ce, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Comme une litanie, elle ne cessait de répéter : « Mets-le à ton cou ».

Elle obéit, et le métal retrouva sa froidure habituelle. Elle long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand se fut réellement son réveil qui sonna.

o0O0o

Vous êtes-vous déjà retrouvé cloué au lit à cause d'une vilaine grippe, avec en prime 39 de fièvre ? Et bien imaginez-vous dans la même situation avec en plus l'envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes (et pas seulement pour aller faire pipi) et le devoir de boire une soupe à l'ognon périmée depuis la naissance de votre grand-mère et dans laquelle beigne des petits grumeaux bleus….

Vous devriez alors approcher l'enfer que subissait les Serdaigle et les Poufsoufle de troisième année. Ce matin-là, ils commençaient avec deux heures de potions et ils venaient à peine d'entamer les dix premières minutes du cours que 35 points avaient déjà été enlevés. Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle le plus longtemps possible, et posaient les instruments de travail avec douceur, essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du ténébreux –et sexy- maître des potions.

Il était d'une humeur exécrable, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ces yeux étaient à l'affût de la moindre erreur, ou en tout cas, du moindre geste qui pouvait expliquer la soustraction de points.

Ces deux heures n'étaient pour lui qu'un échauffement. Il donnerait le meilleur de lui même avec les sixièmes années qu'ils avaient dans la journée, et surtout avec la Miss-j'ai-le-feu-aux-fesses. Il allait lui faire regretter son geste le soir du bal.

o0O0o

Cymodarée observait avec amusement les ondines se presser pour disposer les bouquets d'anémones partout dans le palais. Elles allaient et venaient dans un flot incessant, s'arrêtant parfois pour régler un différent ou ordonner que telle chose soit enlevée ou déplacée.

Poséidon et Amphitrite (1) revenaient aujourd'hui. Le couple royal avait participé à une réunion importante, où avait été convié les rois et reines des autres mondes.

En temps normal, le peuple de la mer ne se serait même pas soucié des événements importants qui survenaient actuellement chez les humains. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes et elles demandaient la plus grande attention.

Des changements infimes survenaient en Atlantide : Les courants n'étaient plus tout à fait les même, les bancs de poissons déviaient un peu de leurs chemins habituels, on pouvait même notait une légère différence de température à certain endroit. Mais outre ces changements d'ordre physique, c'était l'atmosphère sous les eaux qui n'était plus la même. Un sentiment étrange s'immisçait jusqu'au cœur de chacun des habitants, l'impression que quelque chose d'inconnu se profilait à l'horizon, et qu'elle frôlait la limite de leur monde, sans jamais la toucher, insaisissable.

Cymodarée sortit de sa contemplation et passa la grande porte de corail qui marquait l'entrée du palais. Elle nagea jusqu'à une longue torsade qui s'élevait vers le haut, comme si ce simple geste allait lui donner le pouvoir d'atteindre un jour la surface.

La néréide entra et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Télès ne la remarqua même pas, absorbée par son travail.

-Télès ! appela-t-elle doucement

La sirène se tourna brusquement, prête à renvoyer l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer chez elle. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, son visage se radoucit, elle ravala les remarques acerbes qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

-Que me vaut ta visite ?

-Ne me dis pas que la Grande Télès, dernière des anciennes sirènes, connue à travers tout le royaume pour ces prophéties, ne saurait pas me dire qu'elle est l'objet de ma venue !

-Peut-être, mais la politesse veut aussi qu'on laisse parler d'abord son hôte.

-On aura tout vu : Télès qui parle de politesse…

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Cymodarée ! Alors parle maintenant, ou va-t'en ! (2)

Cymodarée la regarda quelques instants, amusée.

-Que fait-on pour Hermione ? Poséidon et Amphitrite vont bientôt être là, et je ne pourrais plus agir à ma guise. Ils m'auront à l'œil, surtout après le scandale que j'ai déclenché à propos de l'humain. Vachemorte, je crois.

-Voldemort. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient de quoi te surveiller. Mais ils ne me semblent pas près à agir.

-Tu as eu une vision ? Cymodarée parut soudain très intéressée.

-Pas exactement, c'était plutôt confus. Je crois que Poséidon n'a pas l'intention de participer à la guerre qui se prépare, il a peur que les humains pénètrent dans notre monde et le dévastent. ». Le ton de Télès se fit plus dur. « Je le comprend. Je les ai vu exploiter leurs ressources plus qu'ils n'en avaient besoin. Poséidon pense - et il a raison - qu'ils feront la même chose s'ils mettent la main sur l'Atlantide. En ce qui concerne Amphitrite, je crois qu'elle préfère attendre et voir ce qui se passe. Elle est persuadée que cette histoire ne touche que les humains et que cela n'atteindra pas nos frontières.

-Et les autres Souverains, n'ont-ils pas peur pour leurs propres mondes ?

-Ils s'inquiètent, mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'ils vont agir maintenant. Ils préfèrent attendre le moment critique pour sortir les armes.

-Le combat est proche alors ?

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur. D'ailleurs tout le monde le sait, ils ne veulent simplement pas l'admettre. Mais ne préviens pas tout de suite l'humaine. Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour elle d'être au courant. Elle doit d'abord acquérir des liens solides avec la clé.

-Apparemment ce serait son professeur de potion, mais malheureusement pour nous, là-bas, ils ne peuvent pas entretenir de relation intime.

-Très bien, je me charge de ce problème. En attendant, fais la venir ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Cymodarée acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en alla, laissant Télès à ses recherches.

o0O0o

Les élèves de sixième année attendaient dans le couloir, le cœur battant la chamade, les mains moites. En somme, ils étaient tous dans un état de stress frisant la crise d'angoisse.

Soudain la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit en grinçant. Dans l'encadrement, se détachait une longue silhouette rappelant celle d'un vampire. Il se décala légèrement pour laisser passer ses victimes, et jeta un regard glaciale à la Gryffondor, qui ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer : Rogue lançait des remarques acerbes à tous, jetait des « Recurvite » à tour de bras et surtout, ne cessait de s'en prendre à Hermione Granger. C'était des « Miss Granger, inutile de serrer les dents, elles paraîtront toujours aussi longues », ou des « Miss Granger, plutôt que de couper ses mandragores aussi mal, vous devriez plutôt utiliser votre talent pour vous raser les cheveux ! ». Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle pleure ou bien qu'elle hurle de rage. En attendant, elle se taisait et se contentait de préparer sa potion comme c'était indiqué dans son livre.

Soudain, le médaillon se mit à se réchauffer puis recommença à vibrer. Hermione commença à paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite de la classe avant que le bijou ne se mette à chanter.

En toute bonne Je-sais-Tout qu'elle était, elle improvisa, et le résultat fut efficace : elle se plia en deux sur sa chaise et se mit à gémir de douleur.

La réponse de son professeur ne se fit pas attendre :

« -Encore en train de faire la comédie, Granger ?

-Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie professeur… Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

-Et pour quel motif ?

-Douleur _menstruel_… Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot en murmurant.

Le sex-symbol (3) fronça le nez, dégoûté.

-Potter ! Chargez-vous de votre amie ! »

Harry se leva de sa chaise précipitamment et aida Hermione à se lever et sortit de la salle avec soulagement. Mais la porte était à peine fermée qu'Hermione se redressa, toutes traces de douleur disparues de son visage.

- Mais, Hermione … ?

-Tais-toi Harry, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, prends ton temps et fais semblant de m'avoir emmené à l'Infirmerie.

Elle s'en alla avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une classe vide et s'enferme à l'intérieur. Elle sortit rapidement le médaillon et l'ouvrit. Son esprit fut tout de suite aspiré vers l'Atlantide.

o0O0o

Cymodarée s'exclama de joie quand Hermione apparut.

« -Il faut absolument que tu voies Télès ! »

Hermione, encore étourdit de sa brusque arrivée dans le monde sous-marin, ne pensa même pas à protester et se contenta de la suivre. Cette fois-ci, elle n'alla pas jusqu'à la cité. La sirène les attendait dans un endroit désert. Un tapis de sable dorée s'étendait sur des kilomètres, et si on observait attentivement, on apercevait une fine ligne verte à l'horizon.

La néréide s'arrêta et attendit que Télès les rejoignent. Hermione remarqua que cette dernière avait quelque chose dans la main. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un coquillage, quoique celui fut soit particulier : Il semblait posséder toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

La sirène ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à un mètre d'Hermione, et tendit le coquillage vers sa poitrine fantomatique : la Gryffondor pensait que la main allait la traverser mais le coquillage se colla soudain à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il émit une brusque lueur verte et devient d'un blanc pure. Des images emplirent sa tête et elle ressentit diverses émotions : tout finit par s'embrouiller et à ne former qu'un tourbillon infernal dans son crâne douloureux. Puis brusquement, tout devint calme.

o0O0o

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne souvenait plus de sa visite dans les profondeurs océaniques. Une seule pensée s'imposait à son esprit : celui de Severus Rogue. Cela ne lui aurait pas parut plus étrange si un léger papillonnement au niveau de son estomac n'accompagnait pas cette vision.

o0O0o

(1) D'après Wikipédia :

**Poséidon : **Il (en grec ancien Poseidõn) est le dieu grec des mers et des océans. On le considère aussi comme le dieu des tremblements de terre et des navigateurs.

**Amphitrite :** Dans la mythologie grecque, Elle (en grec ancien Amphitrítê) est une Néréide, fille de Nérée et de Doris, femme de Poséidon.

Elle est également déesse de la mer.

Au début, je voulais prendre des divinités Nordiques, Njord et Skadi, seulement, cette dernière était une déesse de la montagne et donc cela ne collait pas avec le reste de l'histoire.

Cependant, il ne faut pas prendre en compte les autres dieux de la mythologie antique. Ici, Poséidon et Amphitrite jouent le rôle de « chefs » plutôt que de véritable divinités avec un tas de pouvoirs incroyable et qui peuvent influer sur la vie des hommes (ou des autres divinités) comme bon leur chante.

(2) J'ai bien vérifié dans mes conjugaison, « parle » et « va » s'écrivent bien comme ça à l'impératif ! (Je sais, vous aussi vous connaissez vos conjugaisons, mais je préfère le dire, je me sens moins coupable d'être aussi nulle en orthographe).

(3) Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… Ma main tape plus vite que mes neurones !


End file.
